


Please

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23





	Please

She opened not with a knock on the door, not with the usual formal greeting, no, she up-ended a box filled with old-style VHS tapes onto the boardman's desk without so much as a hello. Campbell looked up at her quizzically.

"Regarding the recent developments with Special Agent Terry Louis," she said, monotone. 

"Why are there.... Are these VHS tapes?"

She nodded. "I used an old room in one of the original wings down in the basement for... a rather unsavory deed. That, along with saved recordings of his actual murder, are stored on those tapes now sitting on your desk."

He picked one up off the top, delicately, turning it over in his hands. He vividly remembered these coming out, way back when. Although, it wasn't all that long ago, really. Campbell looked around the room, trying to remember if he even had a place to play them. In the meantime, he asked, "What's exactly on these tapes, Pavlichenko? We already have a confession from the Russian agent; what else could there be?"

She took a deep breath. She thought of the man she was set to marry, she thought of the boy she'd adopted in every sense but legally, of the amazing, skilled agent she'd trained, of the man she'd killed, of the men and women she'd tortured into oblivion and back, of her son whom she'd killed, of her husband who'd screamed for her, for their son, for their wife, for his mother, father, brothers, of her wife who stayed silent, knowing that it was her fault they'd been caught. She thought of the sun and the beach, of snow on colorful domes back home. And she regretted coming here. But she knew she would have lead herself here eventually, so better to now than to wait until they catch her. 

"There's record, in that compilation, of me, torturing and eventually murdering Louis, as well as...him, doing several unprofessional, unwarranted things to me. I suggest you watch them now, so there's not tone for someone to step in and stop this."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise. There are those who wish to protect me, and I don't want them involved."

So he watched the tapes. Mata stood at attention in that same spot for almost two hours, she'd counted, and watched Campbell watch her on the screen. Everything she'd done to him brought to light now. 

When he was done, the screen turned black, and he slowly turned his eyes to her. Disbelief. "You really did this?" he asked, seeking spoken confirmation. 

"Yes, sir, I did. I've acted against the interest of the agency, and am turning myself over."

"This can't go unpunished." She shook her head. "You're too valuable to discharge." Nod. "And you can withstand most of our methods." Nod. "So what do you propose I do?" Shake. He hummed. "We have a lot of cleanup to do because of this. Let's make it quick."

She didn't know what that meant. She couldn't think, too many thoughts yet none at all. Her heart raced but her blood ran cold, and she didn't breath. Couldn't breath. And before she knew it, he was in front of her, a whip in his hand and a blank glare on his face. "On your knees, Pavlichenko." She obeyed, falling to her knees in front of him. "This is going to hurt- don't move."

And he cracked the whip. She didn't feel it at first. The area went numb, and she heard him take a breath, then it was on fire. Across her cheek, the skin was split, and blood seeped down out of it. 

She didn't flinch when the next hit came, or the next, or the next, some hitting her face, some hitting her neck and collar, her chest and her shoulders; not one time did she cry out, move away, sink down. 

Twice more, he struck her, both consecutively hitting her eye, and she whimpered, the injury swelling shut almost immediately. With that, he seemed satisfied, and he turned away from her, winding the whip back up around his hand. "Go, Pavlichenko. I don't want to see you again today, but I expect you back tomorrow. Understood?"

Mata managed to drag herself back up off the floor, stood, shaking, at attention, saluted, and turned on her heel, exiting the office with a quick step. She made it to her car, only seeing with one eye, blood dripping down her face and neck, and, relying on muscle memory alone, made it home in one piece. 

When she got there, she stepped inside, leaned against the door,slid to the floor, and slept.


End file.
